


At the End

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Dublin Skit, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren gets rewarded for his brazen stunt on the Glee Tour in Dublin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

What was that?” Chris asked as he pushed Darren into the wall offstage.

“What do you mean?” Darren grinned coyly.

“We didn’t talk about a kiss! I told you Kurt was going to write a poem and Blaine was supposed to act all cutesy about it.”

“So?”

“So you kissed me! I mean technically Blaine kissed Kurt, but still. At the same time it was very much you kissing me and we swore we were going to keep this as far away from the media.”

“Chris?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Chris jerked back at the sudden words of the other boy. “What?”

“Kiss me. Don’t act like it doesn’t drive you crazy to have to watch me perform and not want to kiss me when you can. I hate it. I want to grab you and kiss you during every number but that skit was my only chance. In that skit we are 100% Kurt and Blaine, for all they know it was scripted.”

“But the rumors!”

“What about them? They’re just rumors! Do you know how much my sexuality is questioned on a daily basis?”

“But you said you didn’t care –“

“I don’t. That’s the point I’m trying to make; let them talk. As long as I can make sweet love to you whenever I want I’m happy. So, as I said before, shut up and kiss me.”

Chris closed his mouth against the retort bubbling up inside of him and instead closed the distance between him and Darren, capturing Darren’s mouth with his own. Chris snaked a hand into Darren’s hair while Darren cupped his face with both hands.

Chris loved the taste of Darren’s mouth; minty but with a taste that was all Darren. Chris pulled Darren to him with his free hand and slipped a leg between Darren’s before rubbing against the shorter boy.

“Fuck Chris” Darren moaned, his hands trailing down Chris’ back to his ass, pulling Chris against his leg once more.

Chris pulled Darren along with him into his dressing room, pausing for a moment to make sure he locked to door. Chris turned back to Darren and shoved him onto the couch before dropping his pants. Chris smiled wickedly as Darren’s eyes darkened with lust. Chris knew how much it turned Darren on when he took control and he had found that it was quite fun to use this knowledge to his advantage.

Darren stared with his mouth hanging open as Chris slid his briefs off his ass and down his legs before walking over to Darren and straddling his hips. “One of us” Chris whispered into Darren’s ear, his breath causing Darren’s hair to stand on end in anticipation, “is far too overdressed for this occasion.”

With those words Chris undid Darren’s pants and slid them, along with Darren’s boxers, down his hips. Darren took in a deep breath as Chris reached between them and slid a hand along his cock, squeezing lightly at the base.

Chris stood up and Darren let out a small whine as Chris crossed the room quickly and dug around in a drawer. Suddenly a pair of strong arms was wrapped around Chris’ waist as Darren pressed his body against Chris. Chris straightened and turned to face Darren, lube and a condom in his hand.

“My boyfriend, always prepared!” Darren smiled, pressing a kiss to Chris’ forehead.

“My boyfriend” Chris laughed, “always wanting to fuck me.”

“Well if you weren’t so fucking sexy- oof” Chris pushed Darren back down to the couch and straddled him once more.

Darren grabbed the lube from Chris and put some on his fingers before sliding one into Chris.

“God Darren” Chris moaned, pressing his face into Darren’s neck, “that feels so damn good.”

Darren simply smiled and added another finger, sliding them in and out, stretching Chris and rubbing against his prostate. Darren added a third, then fourth finger as Chris tore open the condom package and slid it over Darren’s cock.

Chris turned around so that his back faced Darren and slowly slid down onto Darren. He paused momentarily after he was all the way down, Darren filling him completely. He slowly began to move up and down, the felling of Darren dragging inside of him and brushing his prostrate making him almost see stars.

Darren grasped Chris’ hips and slid Chris up and down. “Fuck Chris, you’re so tight, damn you feel so good babe.”

Chris moved his hips up and down, Darren’s fingers almost cutting into his flesh. He shivered as Darren pressed small kisses and bites on his shoulders and back, Darren’s mouth hot against his skin.

Darren lapped at Chris’ skin; the slightly salty taste of sweat still clung to it. Darren felt the pressure of his orgasm building so he wrapped a hand around Chris and stroked him to bring him closer to his orgasm so that they could come together.

Chris arched at the feel of Darren’s hand and let out a small murmur, “Darren I-I’m close.”

“Me too” Darren mouthed against Chris’ shoulder. “Come with me babe.”

Chris let out a small cry of Darren’s name through the fist he shoved in his mouth to keep himself quiet. Darren came at the same time, muffling his moans against Chris’ shoulder.

Chris fell against Darren, his slightly damp hair clinging to his forehead. Chris slid off of Darren and onto the couch as Darren pulled off the condom and tied it off before tossing it into the trash can. “Remind me to wrap that in paper before we leave, wouldn’t want to start any rumors.”

“Leave it.” Chris laughed. “Let’s give them something to discuss when we leave.”

“I love you Chris Colfer, you know that?”

“Love you too Darren, love you too.”


End file.
